


槲寄生

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: ”在红绿灯下吻你可以吗？“
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	槲寄生

全圆佑有时候看不懂文俊辉在想什么。  
他以前跟金珉奎成立了一个地下互助小组，一起分析他们喜欢的婆队小男孩们都在想什么。  
后来金珉奎毕业了，因为徐明浩不是猫猫。  
文俊辉真的就像只猫一样，你说他喜欢你吧，有时候你想跟他亲近他又不一定跟你玩；你说他不喜欢你吧，你跑走了他又会黏上来。  
在孤军奋战的情况下全圆佑决定做个测试。

第一步，从肢体接触开始。  
如果不排斥肢体接触证明文俊辉至少不讨厌自己。  
不过说真的，这一步也不用特地证明。  
他坐在沙发上玩手机没一会儿文俊辉自己就靠过来了，怀里带着个抱枕，跟全圆佑手臂贴着手臂，头靠在他肩膀上，打字的手指震动都会透过肌肉筋骨传到他身上。  
文俊辉靠归靠但嘴里还要抱怨几句圆佑你太瘦了硌得不舒服，头在肩膀上找了各种角度但是绝对不会移下来。  
手机玩着玩着困了打个哈欠然后转过来把下巴放在全圆佑的臂弯里，看全圆佑在玩什么。又突然灵机一动圆佑我来叫你自拍吧。  
其实全圆佑也不是不会自拍，他只是懒得去找角度，而且不会自拍还可以有漂亮老师教，为什么要学呢？  
文俊辉让全圆佑拿着自己的手机，他拿着全圆佑的手，仔细观察屏幕里脸的方向大小调整手臂的长度和角度。为了看清楚一些，他的头贴着全圆佑的头，脸几乎也要贴在一起了，全圆佑感觉自己的镜框大概已经压在文俊辉的脸上了，但是受害者看起来丝毫不在意的样子，只是专心于眼前的相机。  
全圆佑偷偷去看出现在视线范围里圆鼓鼓的脸颊，文俊辉却一声大喊圆佑看镜头吓得他把视线转了回来。那算了，看屏幕里的也可以。好像还开了什么拍照效果，两个人头上都有两个驯鹿角，脖子上还有挂着小铃铛的项圈。文俊辉新染的头发真好看，好像是灰色但又带着点金色。  
跟我拍手时期的发色好像，想摸一摸。全圆佑这么想着，手已经摸上去了。没有发胶固定的头发软软的贴在头上，只要稍微用力一点就是温热的头皮。科学家说人的头顶是散发热量最多的部位，那我这样按住算是把他的热气都封住了吗？全圆佑想，文俊辉会像一个气球一样鼓起来吗？  
文俊辉的脸也总是鼓鼓的好像气球，笑起来脸颊两块肉，看起来软软的很好捏。  
全圆佑的手顺着文俊辉圆润的头顶弧度一路下滑，滑过裸露在外面的脖颈，滑到粉丝一致赞美的宽肩上，再向下停留在腰上。  
文俊辉看起来完全没有感觉身上有一只手在移动，手机换着不同角度地拍了好多张照片。拍完也专注地盯着照片注意力完全没有被全圆佑转移。但是因为抱枕放在全圆佑腿上，为了舒服地拿着手机，文俊辉手臂靠在枕头上，人几乎完全在全圆佑怀里。  
他挑了几张满意的发到群组里，对全圆佑说自拍是这样拍的记住了吧然后就因为有人叫他吃东西噔噔噔地跑走了，抱枕也没带走。  
全圆佑坐在沙发上抱着还有文俊辉体温和沐浴露芬芳的抱枕，冷静地把群组里的照片点击了保存，放大了仔细看自己搭在文俊辉腰上的手，露出了满意的笑容。

第二步，从他的朋友入手了解一下对自己的态度。  
不过文俊辉的朋友圈和我的朋友圈也基本上重合啊。全圆佑陷入了沉思。

要不先问问净汉哥吧，总是倾听队员烦恼的哥哥，万一俊尼感觉喜欢全圆佑太沉重又不敢说就找他聊聊呢。  
“净汉哥。”全圆佑找到尹净汉的时候他正洗完澡出来要把自己埋到床上去，“是圆佑啊。有什么事吗？”  
“最近俊有来找过哥吗？”总是担任队内倾听者的哥哥敏锐地发现了这个弟弟绝对不是单纯来找自己聊天的。  
“有啊。”尹净汉半靠在门框上，“但是如果是心理医生跟患者交流都要保护患者隐私耶。圆佑打听俊尼的事情是有什么企图吗？”  
全圆佑沉默了一下，摆出了常见了扑克脸。“没，就是感觉俊最近可能心情不太好，所以想来问问哥知不知道怎么了。”  
尹净汉好一会儿没说话，只是盯着全圆佑看，全圆佑呆滞了几秒，觉得可能还是告诉这位哥哥自己的目的比较好。  
“我喜欢俊尼。”全圆佑说，看起来非常冷静，但是背在身后的手已经纠结成一团，幸好这时候宿舍里没别人。“但是我不知道他喜不喜欢我。”  
尹净汉露出一个洞悉一切的笑容。  
他看着全圆佑镜片下眯起的眼睛，“你知道，前几天有几个弟弟跟我说，俊尼最近都不怎么跟他们一起吃饭了，你知道为什么吗？”  
全圆佑皱起眉头，不常和弟弟们吃饭了？为什么呢？他正想问为什么，尹净汉却已经把他推出了房间，“好啦我要睡觉了，圆佑搞定了记得来请我们吃饭哦~”  
我怎么知道搞得定搞不定？以长反射弧出名的全圆佑呆呆地站在房间门口，还是手机突如其来的消息提醒把他从无尽的困惑中拖出来。  
“圆佑今天要跟我一起去吃夜宵吗？我最近发现有一家中国餐厅很好吃哦~”  
是文俊辉的消息。  
全圆佑马上回了个好，马上穿鞋子出门，他记得文俊辉现在应该还在练习室。

今天是平安夜。全圆佑在宿舍通往公司的路上想着，太冷的天气让他即使裹了围巾穿了羽绒服也还是努力把自己蜷缩起来减少和空气接触的面积，为什么文俊辉不跟弟弟们一起吃饭了呢？不跟弟弟们吃饭和我又有什么关系呢？年轻人的聚会的时候他一向是在宿舍和崔胜澈打游戏的。  
等一下。全圆佑在红绿灯面前停住了脚，文俊辉不跟弟弟们一起吃饭难道是因为要跟我一起吃吗？  
交通灯已经变成绿色，全圆佑还站在马路的这一侧，正因为突然的发现震惊又狂喜。马路对面噔噔噔地跑过来一个同样仿佛米其林轮胎人的朋友，一头撞进全圆佑怀里。  
全圆佑下意识地扶住了头还没抬起来的这个人，有着一头熟悉发色的肇事者却嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来。  
“抓住圆佑发呆啦！”是故事的另外一位主人公，眼睛亮得像是撒了金粉，笑起来鼓鼓的脸颊肉让全圆佑忍不住用手捧住了他的脸。  
“圆佑的手好暖。”文俊辉像只真猫一样蹭了蹭他的手，同时自己的手趁全圆佑不注意塞进了他的围巾里。“文俊辉你居然往我的围巾里塞雪？？？”

两个人一路打打闹闹地走到文俊辉说的餐馆，再过一条街就是目的地了。附近有个很大的广场，广场的中间放着一棵被精心布置的圣诞树，文俊辉恋恋不舍地看着还没被点亮的圣诞树，手因为太冷插在全圆佑的口袋里。他捏了捏全圆佑的手，“圆佑我们等下吃完来看圣诞树好不好？”  
“好冷，吃完赶紧回去了。”全圆佑面无表情地握紧了揣在口袋里的手，拉着他就要往前走。文俊辉猛地挣脱全圆佑的手，跑向圣诞树。“那我们就在这里等到它亮起来再去吃！”  
全圆佑噗地一声笑出来。“好啦好啦那我们吃完过来看，吃了身体还暖一点现在更冷。”

在等红绿灯的时候，文俊辉掏出了自己的手机试图给后面的圣诞树拍个照。  
而全圆佑只是盯着文俊辉看。如果权顺荣在场可能要说那是狐狸看上猎物的眼神。  
别问权顺荣怎么知道的，仓鼠这种弱小可怜又无助的小动物是需要具备探知危险的能力的。  
狐狸可能会吃仓鼠，一般不吃猫猫。  
但是全狐狸今天就是要吃文猫猫。

“知秀哥说如果接吻最好在槲寄生下。”全圆佑突然开口，文俊辉吓得一缩手，手机滑到袖子里。“但是我现在找不到槲寄生，又真的很想吻你。”  
红灯在这时候转成了绿灯，发出了急促的提示音。  
全圆佑觉得自己现在的心跳速率和这提示音不相上下。  
“作为槲寄生的替代品，在红绿灯下吻你可以吗？”  
END


End file.
